A common workplace situation features an employment of multiple computers and associated displays in a given work area. One problem with this arrangement is that there may be an accompanying clutter of duplicate keyboards and pointing devices (e.g., track ball, mouse etc.) which may limit an available workspace, as well as slow a transition for a user between the various operating sessions. For example, moving one's hands and body to allow typing and interaction from one machine to another can take time, and can often disadvantageously require physically repositioning a keyboard and pointing device.